


【桓郗】救药

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓郗】救药

不甚要紧的正事谈完了，吴隐之靠在窗边思索着，欲言又止，不知从何说起。

桓温想提醒他别靠在那边，然而见明眸皓齿的少年满腹心思、苦恼烦闷，惯性地怜惜起来，他也一时说不出口，欲言又止。

就这么一错神的功夫，窗户给猛地推开，连窗扇带温香软玉样的一个人一齐撞到吴隐之身上。

吴隐之下意识去接，自己扑在地上，给郗超当了垫背。

这可当真是无妄之灾，除了桓温，还有谁能想到某些人有偏不走门，就要翻窗子的情趣呢。

桓温半跪着将郗超扶抱起来，刚一触碰便觉格外的烫，也格外的软绵绵没有力气。

他已经清楚怎么回事了，也不忙着拉人起来，就让他头歪在自己胸口，说，小隐，你先回去。

吴隐之略显狼狈地爬起来，他显然不如桓温了解得透彻，虽然郗超走窗户这事情很有些失礼，却也轮不到他来管。

吴隐之不暇多想，脱口而出，那，谢安石还在外面等。

听到了厌恶的名字，头脑一片混沌又身体失衡的郗超下意识攥紧了桓温胸口的衣襟，拉扯开了不少，咬着牙说：“不许见他。”

桓温理着他松散的碎发，柔声哄他，好好，小隐，让安石回去。

吴隐之终于搞明白了现在是怎样一个情况，他内心震惊而表面平静，像踩在云上一样飘了出去。

他那点可怜的少年心情已经死了，化为泡沫和粉尘。

倒霉的散。这风气嚣张又流行，似乎没人能置身事外。

郗超出身天师道世家，学佛又格外勤勉投入，而清谈又少不了服散。

然而染了桓温的脾性，他格外的务实，连学佛都学得现实极了，并不肯主动用这种放浪形骸的东西消磨自己生机勃勃的野心。

却也有例外，比如总有那么一次两次的场合，不得不替他父亲出席。

久不服散的人就是闻的时间长了些，经受不起，反应也会格外的剧烈。

情欲高涨而身体绵软，桓温很难想他是怎么撑过来的。

明明拉过一个弹箜篌的伎乐天女就可以解决的事情，这等事情不仅不是丑闻，反而可称风流。

谁让这个时代如此的不思进取、糜烂浮华呢。

郗超却有点格外的左性，他只想着桓温，便也只寻摸着他去，此刻瘫在他怀里，拉拽他衣服，声音轻轻软软的，叫他，桓公。

一点也没有平时明艳刻薄的样子，他柔若无骨一般，低声呢喃着，说他热，又说他冷，症状反复，唯有桓公是救命良药。

桓温便也从善如流，手从下面探进去，先帮他发泄了一回，手臂给抓破了，他也不介意，俯下去啄了他一口，把人抱起来往榻上去。

此时郗超神志清醒了些，胳膊只管环着他颈子不放，嘴里也恢复了不饶人的常态，说，快去吧，谢家宝树外头等你呢。

任何情话都不合适，绕开话题也会隐患无穷，年轻孩子当真难缠，可姜究竟是老的辣。

桓温说，可我是真的爱你。

郗超给堵了回去，头往他胸口一埋，缩进凌乱衣衫里。

年轻人脸皮薄，害起羞来也是可爱，桓温贴上去吻他，耳鬓厮磨难舍难分了半日。

谢安也就这么在外头等了半日。他来的时候，吴隐之先进去了，不多时又出来，红着脸撞他一个满怀，拉着袖子劝他走吧。

谢安不走，吴隐之就继续面红耳赤地飘了出去。

等了多半日，眼看就要赖在府上蹭晚饭了，许是怕被他吃穷，桓温掀帘子出来了，笑着说久等了。

谢安瞥见那帘子后头果然是郗超，脸色不似素日苍白，瞧他的目光似乎也换了把软刀子。

只是那温和最多只是野兽吃饱了后，对任何食物都暂时不感兴趣了的温和。

谢安目光又立时转回来，望向桓温这个饲主来。

这怕不是桩割肉喂鹰，舍身饲虎般的功德。

END


End file.
